LUZ A MI ALMA
by Karla Stew Pattz
Summary: Edward es un perfecto medico solitario, cansado de vivir solamente para trabajar, dejando de lado a sus hermanos, un dia Alice le pedira un favor que le cambiara la vida y traera LUZ A SU ALMA /TODOS HUMANOS/


*********_HOLA, BUENAS TARDES A TOOOODAS, ¿COMO LES VA ESTA TARDE DOMINGO? A MI SUPER, SUPER, SUPER, TERMINE ESTE ONE SHOOT, ME ENCANTO, ESTOY SUPER CONTENTA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO... BESOS _****_***_**

**ONE SHOOT: LUZ A MI ALMA**

**POV. EDWARD**

Un día más, un estúpido día mas, ya estaba cansado, sumamente cansado, y aburrido, aburrido de que siempre, siempre hiciera lo mismo, del hospital a la casa de la casa al hospital.

Ya no podía, la ultima novia que había tenido se llamaba Tanya, y habíamos terminado porque ella me engaño.

Desde ahí no había vuelto a salir con nadie, con absolutamente nadie.

La última vez que vi a mis hermanos fue hace 10 meses, cuando el hijo de mi hermano mayor Emmett nació, y una semana después fue la boda de mi hermana menor Alice.

Todos habían hecho su vida, mis padres, mi hermano, mi hermana, TODOS.

Todos menos yo.

Me sentía solo, desesperado, mi hermana siempre había crecido en la familia como la consentida, por ser la más pequeña, y siempre decía que todos teníamos a nuestra media naranja, seguro yo era una naranja echada a perder, que partieron en gajitos y yo era un gajo que no servía mas que para el trabajo.

¿Mi destino era acaso quedarme solo para toda la vida o qué?

Definitivamente a eso era a lo que más le temía, a quedarme solo por el resto de mi vida, a no casarme, a nunca conocer a mi descendencia, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

Diecinueve novias en toda mi vida y de ninguna me había enamorado.

Patañas….

Sonaba como un niño de cinco años haciendo berrinche porque no le compraron el ultimo muñeco de Buzz light year.

Después de desayunar estaba listo para ahora si por fin irme al hospital, a salvar vidas, porque creo que eso era lo único que sabía hacer bien.

Tome mi celular, mi maletín y las llaves de mi coche.

Un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos y conteste el móvil.

-Alo? –pregunte inseguro

-Hi hermanito, ¿Cómo estás? –Alice

-Igual que siempre –le dije sin importancia encendiendo el auto

-Auch, que ánimos. Oye tengo una amiga que se lastimo un tendón, ¿podrías conseguirle una cita en el hospital para hoy plis?

-Para hoy? Es imposible enana

-¿Ni siquiera lo intentarías por mi?

-Veré que puedo hacer –colgué

Esa era Alice, mi herma la loca, ¿Conseguir una cita en el hospital más importante de Nueva York para hoy?

Puff

Me estacione, baje lentamente con mi móvil y mi maletín en mano.

.

.

.

-Por eso te amo Cullen gracias, eres el mejor hermano del mundo entero –Alice estaba realmente contenta

-Si si, dile que llegue a las tres puntual si no que se olvide de su cita –le dije enojado

-No te preocupes va a llegar puntual –me dijo feliz

-Consultorio cinco ¿oíste?

-Cinco, va, gracias lindo, oye nos vamos a juntar el sábado a las 12 en casa de Emmett, ¿vienes?

-No, no creo, no tengo ánimos –apague el ordenador, era mi hora de comida

-Vamos Cullen, deja de ser el amargado, vive la vida, oye no nos has visto desde hace un milenio,

-Lo sé pero este fin no

-ENTONCES CUANDO? –Pregunto enojada –CUANDO TE VAYAMOS A ENTERRAR O QUE?

Grave error, nunca hacer enojar a la enana.

-Ok, el sábado en casa de Emmett 12 pm, -había perdido la batalla

-Puntual –grito contenta.

Mi hermana era bipolar.

¿Cómo la soportaba Jasper?

.

.

.

El reloj en mi escritorio marcaba las tres veintiocho, excelente, lograba hacerle un huequito en mi agenda a la supuesta amiga de Alice y llegaba tarde.

Era realmente difícil conseguir una cita en este hospital, lo logre y ¿para qué? Para que salga con su "se me hizo tarde".

Le hubiera dicho a Alice que no.

Me levante de mi escritorio y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, harto, cansado, esto era cansado.

¿Qué sentido tenía vivir así?

Porque estaba completamente solo y vacio.

Justamente así me sentía.

Me senté en el sofá, puse mi cabeza entre mis manos y cerré los ojos fuertemente.

Harto.

Dolor.

Cansancio.

Soledad.

Me levante del sofá y observe por el ventanal a la bella y claustrofóbica ciudad de Nueva York.

Personas corriendo, autos estacionados, conductores molestos por el trafico, ¿Y las sonrisas? ¿Y el amor? ¿Dónde estaba eso?

Me sentí un idiota, creo que ya me debí de haber dado cuenta de que el amor no existe.

O al menos no para todas las personas.

Iba a llamar a mi secretaria y que cancelara la cita de la amiguita de Alice.

Entonces la vi.

Una dulce mujer con una falda de globo café, una blusa blanca con flores naranja y un bolso café, corría hacia el hospital, su cabello volaba con el viento y sin embargo había una sonrisa en sus labios.

Observo hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle, desde donde estaba -sexto piso- podía observar con claridad el brillo en sus ojos.

No tenía idea de quién era, pero deseaba, anhelaba un abrazo suyo.

Que idiotez, abrazar a una persona que ni siquiera conozco.

Pero sé que no puedo vivir sin ella.

O al menos todo este tiempo no he podido.

Al fin la había encontrado.

Aun más perfecta de lo que creía.

Aun más bella de lo que pensé.

Aun más difícil de lo que imagine.

Había sido tan difícil encontrarla, pero HOY la vida me la ponía frente a mí, no podía dejarla ir, no podía.

Salí corriendo de mi consultorio, ignorando los comentarios de mi secretaria.

Tome el elevador, estaba ansioso por llegar ante ella pero que le iba a decir.

"Amm hola, me enamore de ti cuando te vi pasar por la ventana"

Oh mejor aun…

"No creía en el amor antes de verte cruzar la calle"

¿Por Dios que estaba haciendo?

Baje del elevador resignado, subiría las escaleras para llegar a mi consultorio, no podría tener otra sesión de pensamientos en el elevador.

Camine hacia las escaleras con la cabeza gacha.

Que idiota había sido.

Un verdadero idiota.

-Doctor Cullen –me llamo una voz

Gire, era la recepcionista.

-Si? –pregunto con un profundo dolor de cabeza

Me tomaría una aspirina

-Lo buscan, es su paciente, la señorita –regreso al ordenador –Bella, su paciente, tenía cita a las tres –me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y QUE HORA ES? ¿LAS TRES CUARENTA? NO PUDE LLEGAR CUARENTA MINUTOS TARDE Y QUERER QUE LA ATIENDAN ¿VERDAD? –le pregunte bruscamente a la recepcionista

-Yo.. Lo sé, lo, lo siento, fue mi error, mío, no tiene porque gritarle así a la señorita –me dijo una voz a mis espaldas, estaba recargado en el mostrador de la recepcionista, le hice una mueca antes de girar a verla.

-PUES MIRE.. –entonces ahí estaba, la misma mujer de afuera, pero aun más perfecta, estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, me quede mudo.

-Creo…Que alguien le debe una disculpa a la señorita… –observo la placa de la recepcionista –Carmen ¿No cree?

Esta mujer era perfecta.

Gire hacia Carmen

-Lo siento –me miro divertida

-No hay problema doctor Cullen

-El hermano de Alice, igual de caprichosos los dos –la mujer que estaba frente a mi sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Ammm si –que idiota me sentía

-Bueno, gracias por la disculpa, compermiso y de verdad siento haber llegado tarde, entiendo perfectamente que esto no es tu culpa, no creo que este bien el llegar tarde y todavía exigir mi cita, pero, supongo que te veré después –me sonrió y camino hacia Carmen –Gracias Carmen, espero verte pronto

-Igual señorita, que tenga un buen día

-Igualmente –contesto sonriente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-HEY ESPERA

Camine hacia ella antes de que abriera la puerta

-Supongo que puedo verte ahora, tengo una cita a las cuatro, pero no creo tardarme contigo –estaba nervioso, y me sentía sonrojado, nunca me había pasado algo así.

-Amm yo, bueno, de verdad gracias –sonrió- pero no quiero causarte molestias, fue MI culpa llegar tarde, no tienes ni tu, ni tu paciente que sigue pagar por eso, de verdad, total solo era un tonto chequeo al que tu hermana me obligo, nada importante.

-Te lastimaste un tendón es importante –le dije serio.

-Maldita Alice, ¿te dijo?, no es nada, hace una semana me quitaron el yeso de la pierna, caí de las escaleras y se "supone" –hizo comillas en el aire -debo revisarme esta semana para ver que este bien, pero lo estoy, no me siento mal ni nada –sonrió satisfecha.

-Pues mire señorita si le tengo que revisar la pierna para ver que este bien, lo hare aunque tenga que obligarla.

-¿Es que a un Cullen no se le puede negar nada? –pregunto enfadada mientras caminaba hacia el elevador.

Sonreí... y la seguí.

Ahora en el elevador podía oler ese delicioso perfume suyo.

Fresas. Mi fruta favorita.

-Enserio no tienes que hacer esto, estoy PERFECTAMENTE bien, Alice exagera un poco, o un mucho, yo estoy bien, puedo caminar, correr, saltar, bailar, puedo hacer todo como siempre, bueno si me caigo es porque siempre he sido torpe para caminar, no es que me haya afectado el golpe o algo por el estilo, ni nada de eso, desde los cinco años tengo el habito de caerme con la primera cosa que vea por el camino –sonrió

Vaya que hablaba mucho.

Me reí…

-¿Qué? –pregunto ofendida

-Y tú dices no parecerte a Alice –el elevador se abrió y la deje pasar primero.

-¿Yo? ¿En qué me parezco? Porque déjame decirte, a mí nunca me consienten en nada –abrí la puerta del consultorio, pase y la seguí- NUNCA, siempre se hace lo que todos quieran menos lo que yo quiero –dijo molesta

-No te creo –le dije sonriente

-Oh por favor si me acabas de obligar a entrar a consultar por algo que ya no me duele –dijo molesta

-Fue Alice –conteste rápidamente

-Lo sé, por algo llegue tarde –contesto riendo.

-Ah, así que fue a propósito, llegar tarde para no consultar, suela infantil –reí, ella era increíblemente perfecta.

Asintió con la cabeza

-De haber sabido hubiera llegado con dos o tres horas de anticipación –bajo la cabeza sonrojada.

-De haber sabido ¿Qué? ¿Qué le gritaría a Carmen?

Seguía sin levantar la cara

-No, de haber sabido que me atenderías tú –dijo en voz baja.

.

.

.

No lograba sacármela de la cabeza, no podía, ya era viernes y aun seguía pensando en ella, después de que dijo eso le sonreí, y le dije que de yo tampoco me hubiera negado a atenderla de haber sabido que era ella.

Le hice rayos X, su pierna estaba bien, como ella dijo, después de eso se fue agitando su mano y con una preciosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Y ahora ya no podía olvidarla, bueno tampoco es que quisiera olvidarla.

.

.

.

-Hermanito –Alice salto hacia mi –Te extrañaba mucho, mucho, mucho

-Yo también te extrañaba loquita, demasiado

-¿Y para tu hermano no hay abrazo? –pregunto Emmett, me cargo y me elevo

-Creo que deberías dejar de hacer eso un día de estos –negué con la cabeza

-Lo voy a pensar –dijo divertido

-Hola Edward –saludo Rosalie

-Hola, ¿Cómo es la vida con mi hermano? –pregunte

-Tu mejor que nadie debe saberlo –rodo los ojos

-Hola cuñadin –saludo Jasper

-JASPER –lo abrasé, Jas había sido mi amigo de toda la vida, por eso me emociono mucho cuando me dio la noticia de que se casaría con mi hermana.

-¿Cómo va el trabajo? –pregunto curioso

-Igual que siempre

¡Din Don!

-YO ABRO –grito Alice contenta

-Tu sobrino quiere verte –dijo Rose feliz

-¿Dónde está? –pregunte emocionado

-Arriba, está dormido, ven –subí las escalera y ahí estaba.

Después de cargar un rato al pequeño Emmy y de platicar un rato con Rose bajamos las escaleras y para mi sorpresa en el sofá estaba la mujer más perfecta del mundo, la más hermosa, la más bella, la única mujer que logro meterse en mi ser.

-Bella –dijo Rose feliz y corriendo a abrazarla

-Rose –ella se levanto del sofá y la saludo

-¿Cómo has estado? –pregunto Rosalie feliz

-Mmm pues bien, tú estúpida cuñada me obligo a ir al doctor, a terapia, a tomar medicamento y no sé cuantas cosas más, enserio está mal

-AQUÍ ESTOY –grito Alice haciéndose la ofendida

-Y vaya que lo se –contesto Bella feliz

-Buenas tardes –salude acercándome

-Doctor Cullen –saludo Bella dejándome un beso en la mejilla, fue perfecto, sentía que mi corazón de iba a salir de un momento a otro.

-Déjense de formalidades, estamos en FA-MI-LIA –Alice estaba realmente entusiasmada.

-¿Cómo sigue ese pie? –le pregunte sonriente

-¿ESTE PIE? –Levanto su pierna izquierda- este pie siempre ha estado bien, tu hermana fue quien me obligo a ir al hospital, ¿para qué? No tengo idea si no tenía ni dolores ni malestares –me dijo enfadada

-Ok, ok, solo relájate –todos rieron

-Así que ya conociste a nuestra amiga Bella, solo nunca la puedes callar –me dijo Emmett

Bella le lanzo un cojín

-Ignóralos –se levanto y fue al baño

.

.

.

Después de la deliciosa cena que preparo Rosalie salimos a caminar al jardín de afuera y Emmett encendió una fogata.

Sacaron la cuna del pequeño Emmy y la pusieron retirada del fuego, Rose estaba cerca de Emmy.

Hicimos un círculo y nos pasaron cervezas.

-Gracias –le dije a Jasper quien me había pasado una

-Ya sabes que no –contesto Bella rechazando la cerveza que le ofrecía Jas

-¿No bebes? –le pregunte

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Simplemente apesta, detesto el olor a cerveza –arrugo la nariz

-De acuerdo –deje mi cerveza en la hielera que estaba junto a mí.

-No, no tienes porque dejarla…-decía Bella negando con la cabeza

-Ahora detesto el olor a cerveza –le sonreí

Ella bajo la cabeza sonriendo…

-Enserio bébela, se ve… bien –sonrió

-No lo creo

Pasamos la noche entre bromas, todos estaban ebrios a excepción de Bella y yo, que no habíamos bebido nada, la nana de Emmy se llevo al bebe de adentro para acostarlo.

-Así que ¿Tienes novia? –pregunto Bella sin verme

-Amm no –sonreí –¿y tú?

-Yo tampoco tengo novia –dijo entre risas

-Es bueno saberlo –le dije riendo

-De acuerdo en eso –se rio

-¿Y novio? –pregunte más serio

-No, tampoco –su voz se fue apagando

-No es malo, ¿sabías? –le pregunte observando sus ojitos

-¿Por qué? –pregunto confundida

-Porque si tuvieras no pudiera hacer esto –me acerque a ella y la bese.

Fue un beso tan exquisitamente suave, tan delicioso, tan perfecto, sus labios eran más dulces de lo que hubiera pensado.

Eran dulces, calientes, perfectos…

Era simplemente la mejor experiencia de mi vida, ella había llegado para encender la luz de mi alma.

.

.

.

Abrí con mucho cuidado la puerta de mi hogar, un pequeño niño salto sobre mí.

-PAPI –chillo contento

-¿Cómo está el bebe de la casa? –le pregunte besando su hermoso cabello cobrizo.

Era idéntico a mí.

-Ben papi, te extlañe –me sonrió

-Y yo a ti mi amor, siempre te extraño

-PAPI –grito mi princesita que se sentó junto a mí, con un vestido limón de princesa, y su cabello café, igual que el de su madre.

-¿Cómo está esta hermosa princesita?

-Feliz, te quelo papi –los dos me abrazaron

-Y yo a ustedes demasiado.

Y pensar que tan solo unos años atrás decía que mi vida no tenía sentido, ahora era el hombre más feliz del universo.

-¿Para nosotros no hay abrazo? –pregunto una vocecita atrás de mi.

Me levante del sofá y bese cuidadosamente sus labios.

A estas alturas sus labios aun me parecían un misterio sin fin, una delicia, un manjar.

-Siempre –intensifiqué el beso.

-Te amo –me abrazo con sus bracitos

-Yo más

-¿Y cómo está el nuevo miembro de la familia? –pregunte acariciando su enorme y abultado vientre.

-Está muy feliz, ha estado muy inquieto toda la tarde, se movía, y se movía, y luego estaba peinando el cabello de mi princesita cuando me pateo, me asusto, ¿sabes? Aun no me acostumbro a esto de los embarazos –me dijo sonriente

Aun hablaba mucho, y eso me fascinaba.

La senté en el sofá, puse a mis dos niños encima de mí y a mi hermosa esposa a lado, le tome la mano y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro

-Son lo más perfecto que alguna vez haya tenido –bese el cabello de cada uno, y el vientre de Bella.

-Te amo –Bella me sonrió y me beso de nuevo.

_*****BUENO MIL GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO QUE DE VERDAD LES HAYA TOCADO EL CORAZON Y RECUERDEN QUE CUANDO MAS OBSCURO ESTA ES CUANDO ESTA A PUNTO DE AMANECER BESITOS, *****_

_**by:**_

_**K...azy =)**_


End file.
